Oh, You Animal!
In this new episode, Bubbie must rescue a kidnapped Flapjack from an old woman, when she mistakes him for a missing child. Plot Bubbie (and eventually K'nuckles) tries to rescue Flapjack from an old woman who mistakes him for a lost child. Earlier that day, Flapjack was playing in the trash before an elderly lady finds him and asks where are his parents, Flapjack mentions Bubbie to her. He goes to Bubbie and tells her about the Lady he met only for her to reveal that she followed him. Bubbie tells her that he lives in her mouth (in which she realizes that it sounds even more weird than it is). She tells her that she works for a adoption company and she has the right to take Flapjack away. As a last minute thought she brings K'nuckles (who is sleeping and doesn't even notice what's going on) out and he just falls on Flapjack. The ugly lady mistakes both of them for animals and takes Flapjack away to "Stormalong Second Chance for Boys because they deserve it". Bubbie cries over it and wakes up K'nuckles who shrugs it off saying he'll just adopt him back only for Bubbie to say she thinks he's animal too, before slamming her head on the docks crying over her loss next to K'nuckles, who feels sorry for her. The next day at The S.S.C.F.B. Flapjack wakes up his roommates who are men (but think they're boys) they bully him to make them not pick him. Until Lolly Poopdeck disguised as a rich man comes. The older men push Flapjack out the way so they could crowd him. Lolly wasn't going to pick them until a pudgy man comments his buckets and his jokes and Lolly picks him, to K'nuckles' dismay. Flapjack bawls knowing he'll never get out until the ugly lady says she and her husband will sign the papers as soon as he gets back. K'nuckles has 2 more hilarious plans until Bubbie tells him his plans stink. Bubbie (and soon K'nuckles) help her out the shore. She eventually makes it and confront the women. They go through the roof and the lady lets Flapjack go. At the end it turned out The Adventurer was the old lady's husband and he seemed heartbroken when he heard Flapjack didn't stay. Trivia *When Bubbie and K'nuckles are on the roof, Flapjack quotes, "She's here", a reference to the movie Poltergeist. *'Running Gag:' Whenever K'nuckles thinks of something or says " I know what to do!", a card is shown saying "Insert scene where..". Then, we see a drawing of K'nuckles sleeping with a Maple Syrup bottle next to him. After that, Bubbie's tongue slaps him and yells out "K'NUCKLES!". This happened almost three times. *This episode, along with Come Home Cap'n, Fastest Man Alive, and The Return of Sally Syrup, was originally available on Cartoon Network On Demand before premiering on the network itself a couple months later. Goofs * The lady’s skin color (face only) is miscolored brown. Then in the next scene, it's white. * In "Low Tidings", Bubbie said she can't survive without water though when she got out just fine when she went to Stormalong Second Chance For Boys Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbie Category:Episode